The object of the present Patent of Invention application is to register an auxiliary mobility system for a wheelchair, which includes significant innovations and advantages with respect to the techniques used to date.
More specifically, the invention proposes the development of an auxiliary mobility system for a wheelchair which, due to its particular design, enables the reversible conversion of a wheelchair of the conventionally known type into a chair in the manner of a tricycle in a simple and practical manner.
Wheelchairs used for use by disabled persons are known in the current state of the art.
The wheelchairs known and used to date have effective operation and adaptation in places with small and eminently flat dimensions, and for travelling short distances. However, in the case of longer distances and particularly of more irregular floors, their features are more limited.
A possible solution for this reduction in features is the conversion of the chair with two wheels into a chair with three wheels in the manner of a tricycle, with an additional central and front wheel, which is also used as a governor to control the direction of movement of the chair.
This new chair design offers enhanced features in its operation, both in terms of stability particularly on irregular floors and in terms of its capacity to be driven and controlled by the user.
The solutions known to date in the state of the art to perform said conversion involve the inclusion of a sleeve mechanism and do not allow correct adaptation of the resulting geometry of the chair to the different ergonomic needs of different users; in addition, its installation and fit is highly complex and cumbersome for the user, and also requires the intervention of an installer for such purpose.
The regulation of some of the characteristic parameters in the resulting geometry involves the unwanted alteration of others, even preventing final coupling to the wheelchair.
The present invention contributes to solving this problem, as it enables the conversion of a traditional wheelchair into a chair in the manner of a tricycle, with the advantages inherent to its features, in a simple and practical way for the user.